Owing to the development of mobile Internet technology and the popularization of mobile terminals, data transmission among mobile terminals is on the increase. In related arts, with the WI-FI local area network as an example, data communication or instruction information transmission among terminal devices connected to the WI-FI is realized via a server. Nevertheless, information exchange may be delayed or cannot be realized when a network communication link between the server and the terminal devices is disrupted.